Tú y el mar
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: Dime, ¿qué es lo que tus ojos ven? ¿Acaso es el azul del cielo reflejado en el mar? ¿O es el inmenso mar, cuyas gotas ascienden lentamente hacia la superficie, mezclándose con los colores del cielo?


**Tú y el mar**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hajime Isayama, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora: **

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo una cosa /muy/ importante.

Esta fanfic va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi buena amiga Jess. Mujer, te adelanto el regalo de cumpleaños porque, pues… Me llegó la inspiración para escribir de una pareja que sé que te gusta mucho

* * *

"_Mikasa… ¿Qué es lo que puedes ver?" _

Mis ojos se posaron directamente sobre el bello rostro de la oriental. Ella, que junto a mí observaba absorta el mundo a nuestro alrededor, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Sus pálidas mejillas, cubiertas con un ligero tono de rosa, le daban gran cantidad de vida. Algo que yo interpretaba tal cual una señal gloriosa de que lo mejor todavía estaba por venir.

Vacilé, deseando tomar el cómodo silencio y transformarlo en la más agradable charla que habíamos tenido en años. Sin embargo, bastó una nueva y rápida mirada para mantenerme callado al menos otro minuto.

El inmenso cielo nocturno en los ojos de Mikasa no reflejaba más sus estrellas. Tan serena como lo era, resplandecía bajo brillantes matices de azul, celeste e incluso turquesa. Pude distinguir en un rápido destello de luz, cuando la chica volteó a verme por fin, hasta la espuma marina, tan blanca como la nieve, deslizándose cautelosamente por sus irises.

Era tan real…

Tan perfecto…

Tan ella. Sólo ella.

Murmuró mi nombre en un susurro inaudible. Lo sé porque noté el movimiento de sus labios pronunciando dos sílabas. Y yo, bueno… No le di una respuesta satisfactoria; obteniendo como resultado la expresión de preocupación que, con sinceridad, tanto me fascinaba.

— ¡Armin!

Espabilé de golpe. Casi como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría. Cosa que no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad. Los dedos de mis pies se movieron despacio, uno después de otro, únicamente sintiendo la arena entre ellos y lo frío del agua marina, estremeciéndome algunas terminaciones nerviosas.

— Oye, ¿estabas prestando atención a lo que te dije?

No es como si la hubiera notado molesta. Al contrario, tuve la impresión de una latente necesidad de regañarme, pero portando una de sus pocas y encantadoras sonrisas.

— No realmente… Lo siento.

Debía estar de broma para lanzar una respuesta de ese calibre a una mujer tan abatida por mi estado fuera de lo normal. Aunque no negaría el hecho de que en mis pensamientos no existía espacio para otra cosa que no fuera ese momento.

— ¿Decías…?

Traté de sonar y lucir serio, no divertido, como en realidad me encontraba por la ironía de mi situación. Por su parte, Mikasa dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, cargado de frustración.

— Vamos.

Demandó sin más, a lo que mi atónita mirada pareció molestarla ligeramente.

— Dije: "Vamos a caminar por la orilla".

Por un momento, y uno solo, juraría el haber observado otro sonrojo. Tal vez era extremadamente tenue o fue mi desbordante imaginación. No radicaba en mí el afirmarlo con completa certeza.

Ahí estaba yo, sin decir una palabra al respecto, pero con mi mano derecha extendida hacia Mikasa. Me tomé la molestia de inclinarme en un intento de elegante reverencia.

— ¿Me concedería el grato honor de caminar a su lado, señorita Ackerman?

Lo último que recuerdo de ese preciso momento fueron dos cosas:

**1.- **La delicada sonrisa de Mikasa, siendo presa del encanto de todas y cada una de sus finas facciones. Luego, sujetó mi mano entre la suya, de la misma sutil forma y empezamos a avanzar hacia el frente, sin mirar atrás.

**2.- **El mar. Tan azul que el mismo cielo sufrió una crisis de identidad cuando miró hacia abajo. Las olas rompían armoniosamente contra las pocas rocas y recitaban versos poéticos como si se trataran de canciones de cuna. Era tan extenso y misterioso, bello como ninguno. Reflejaba el sol sobre sus aguas, a manera de cristalino espejo, y este le sonreía agradecido.

Lo último que recuerdo de esta travesía llena de esplendor fue la sonrisa definitiva de Mikasa, plasmada sobre sus delgados labios y un hilo de sangre descendiendo desde la comisura, al borde de su mentón.

* * *

Abro mis párpados de golpe. No sé el porqué, si lo que menos deseo es saber lo que sucede frente a mí.

Seguramente estamos perdiendo la batalla y el número de soldados debe haberse reducido a menos de la mitad. Allá, fuera del muro, lo único que existe es la desesperación y el dolor, seguido del sonido de la guerra, el olor a muerte, el resonar de las pisadas de los enormes titanes…

Pocos segundos después el grito desgarrador de Eren, llamando el nombre de su persona querida (Que, casualmente, siempre fue la mía a su vez), produce que mis ojos se vuelvan a cerrar.

Ya lo sabía.

Desde un principio.

Ahí, fuera de las murallas, Mikasa nos ha salvado una vez más…

Y ha muerto en el intento.


End file.
